


A princesa da lua pecante

by fadaravena



Category: Touhou Project, Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Song: Tsumi no Tsuki | Sinful Moon, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: "Não seria a vingança perfeita atingir ambos os corações com a desilusão de destruir quem ama? Ou tirar a imortalidade daquela para por um fim a tudo mais precioso?" Diante de uma lua pecadora.





	A princesa da lua pecante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes na fanfic foram criados pelo Team Shanghai Alice para a série de jogos Touhou Project. A música usada se chama Tsumi no Tsuki e foi criada por Machigerita-P usando vocaloid. A tradução foi feita do japonês para o espanhol por Izumi Ichikawa (Ichigo no kokoro), e do espanhol para o português por mim.

> _"Sua respiração pesada roçou meu pescoço ao brilhar prateado dessa faca  
>  A garota se tornará uma princesa prisioneira,  
> A partir do alto do céu cai a chuva como um candelabro."_

Um brilho prateado a observava do distante interior da selva de bambus, à sua proximidade o céu enublescia, e a detentora do reluzir possuía os olhos enegrecidos sedentos pelo vermelho contido nos dela. Esta, a imortal fênix, virou-se para a princesa, quem por ela o coração fora impiedosamente capturado. Mokou logo identificou a rival: Houraisan Kaguya.

A princesa deu um passo rápido em sua direção até parar quase ao seu lado, os rostos em direções opostas, pode perceber seu semblante perturbado, o rosto pálido e o olhar fundo, de um dêmonio no corpo de uma jovem donzela, sentir a sua respiração dificultada pela paranóia roçar em seu pescoço trazendo junto dos seus longos cabelos negros o perfume da lua.

\- Devolva-me o que me roubou. – disse Kaguya com a voz distorcida – sem a sua existência poderia viver em paz, na eterna tranquilidade, mas foi ser imortal igual a mim.

A guerreira não ousou responder, nem com ações, nem com palavras, aguardou o momento. A princesa levantou a mão que segurava a faca, o que a possuia era o ódio, e foi este que lançou sua mão ao peito de Mokou. Fora por um instante que o metal não adentrou mais fundo até atingir seu coração, Mokou segurara firme o braço da eterna inimiga. Kaguya se assustou com o choque da mão quente de Mokou no gélido de seu braço, fazendo seu rosto adquirir a tonalidade dos olhos que tanto odiava.

\- Diz o Elexir Hourai, que fez ao enganar meu pai? – escutou-se o barulho de um relâmpago – ao enganar meus sentimentos. – pronunciou baixo com o olhar voltado para o chão. O tom da voz de Mokou se tornou forte, determinado.

\- Foi você quem primeiro me roubou! – exclamou apertando com mais força o braço de Kaguya já relutante.

A floresta de bambus se iluminou por outro relâmpago, e a partir daquele momento gotas de chuva começaram a cair aos poucos em ambas as faces, gradativamente molhavam suas roupas, seus cabelos, até por fim se intensificar e formar uma tempestade. Ficaram uma de frente para a outra. A fênix tinha os olhos mergulhados no profundo dos da princesa.

* * * * * *

> _"Tingindo em tom vermelho o olhar brincalhão de um dêmonio congela de medo  
>  Misturando com a ponta dos dedos as fugitivas cabeças de coelho.  
> Dentro da escuridão ~"_

Isolada na floresta de bambus de Gensoukyou existia uma mansão chamada Eientei, habitada pelas fugitivas da lua e a princesa imortal. Aquela por muito tempo permaneceu isolada em seu quarto, fechado e dominado por uma escuridão em que só uma luz de vela perturbava.

\- O que aconteceu com a Kaguya-sama? – perguntou Tewi infantilmente.

\- Nada com o que se preocupe Tewi-chan. – respondeu Eirin serenamente colocando a mão em cima de sua cabeça acalmando-a e sorrindo, era como uma mãe para as irmãs Inaba. A mais velha, Reisen, saíra para patrulhar a mansão, já era noite e as redondezas pareciam cada vez mais sombrias.

Ao perceber um vulto passar por dentre os bambus a coelha lunar pôs-se em alerta, seus olhos mudaram para um tom vermelho e seu braço estendeu com a mão em forma de revólver apontada com cautela.

\- Quem se aproxima? – exclamou sem tirar os olhos da floresta.

O vulto não apareceu mais, em seu lugar foi acessa uma chama ofuscando sua visão, não conseguindo conter o ataque, sua boca foi calada, e seus braços foram presos, Reisen foi levada para longe de Eientei, sem saber ao certo o que sucedera.

A princesa se colocou de joelhos perante a única luz reluzindo no quarto, sua mão direita colocada com angústia sobre seu peito onde simbolicamente estaria seu coração, não estava lá.

\- Fora roubado... – murmurou – Por ela. – e apertou ainda mais o local, enquanto de seu rosto saltava um gargalhar irônico, afetado pela sua loucura.

\- Acabarei com essa tortura esta noite! Ela me devolverá... e em troca a sua imortalidade! – exclamou entre risos, ao seu lado repousava uma faca, não uma comum, tinha sido enfeitiçada com a cura do elexir da vida eterna conseguida com Yagokoro Eirin. A princesa da lua se levantou, foi em direção da janela, com calma, e por ela escapou rumando para o interior da floresta de bambus.

* * * * * *

> _"Aah, ninguém pode encontrá-la_  
>  Assustada com o som dos passos que se aproximam pouco a pouco  
> Vou persegui-la até onde repousam suas mãos.  
> A lua do pecado."

O entardecer em Gensoukyou era o único que o desaparecer do sol não apagava a chama do dia, em especial perto de Eientei. O luar causava nostalgia na eterna fênix, queria vê-la novamente, pois sabia não ser verdade o sentimento transmitido nas lutas rancorosas.

\- Kamishirasawa, peço um favor, distraia a coelha lunar de Eientei. – pediu Mokou à sua aliada. Esta aceitou e partiu para o local. Ela esperaria sua volta para invadir a mansão, porém não imaginava que Kaguya fosse aparecer em seguida atacando-a. Assim que a viu surgiram de seu coração sensações indo da repulsa a magoa, passando para o resto do corpo transformadas em instinto assassino. Não ousou perturbar tais sentimentos, estava ciente do que sentia por Kaguya, não havia conflitos em seu interior quanto a isso que a tirassem a sanidade e a fizesse vestir a falsa capa do ódio. A confusão só era consequencia do entender adquirido, e foi por isso que manteve a postura enquanto Kaguya a atacava.

Foi no estopim, ao segurar seu braço antes que a ponta atingisse seu coração, que notou o feitiço na faca; seria ele a arma perfeita para a vingança mais cruel, atingiria as duas, porém em Kaguya cujo sentimento por ela ainda desconheçido, seria, em intensidade, maior.

* * * * * *

> _"Vamos, ponha sua máscara de falsidade  
>  Agora, contemos a verdade ao amanhã em que a sobrará apenas falecer  
> Um mundo fortificado com as mentiras que se refletem nessa faca prateada."_

Por fim conseguira, a faca fora fincada no peito da adversária, sua vestimenta aos poucos se tingia de vermelho.

\- Eu não deixarei por isso Kaguya. – o feitiço foi quebrado e Mokou era agora mortal, e o seu fim foi ditado pelo reluzir, o fim de sua vida.

\- Eu não mais te odeio pelo que fizera no passado, mas pelo que no presente faz ao iludir meus sentimentos com a falsidade que impõem aos seus. – a voz gradativamente foi perdendo as forças, num surto perdeu os sentidos e sua pele foi perdendo o calor tornando-se pálida.

Kaguya largou a faca, o que fizera? Não era o que tanto desejava? Seu coração amargurou ocasionando desespero, jogou-se em cima de Mokou em prantos. Sua mão, quase inconsciente, tocou seu rosto, os dedos deslizaram sobre seus lábios indo até seu cabelo tornado a ser preto.

\- Eu te odiei Mokou. Se disesse o contrário, me perdoaria? Voltaria à vida? Viveriamos eternamente uma ao lado da outra. – selou os lábios, os olhos úmidos e quentes.

* * * * * *

> _"- Observe seus incontáveis pecados retorcerem-se e peça perdão.  
>  \- Porém, não me perdoará, certo?  
> \- É mesmo."_

Passaram-se sete dias após a morte de Fujiwara. Inaba Tewi descobrira que Kamishirasawa-sensei afastara Inaba Reisen para longe de Eientei, e a resgatara. Ao voltarem para a mansão souberam através de Eirin-sensei o que acontecera.

Keine contatara Komachi para enterrar as cinzas do corpo da aliada e para Yama Shiki Eiki julgar os pecados da alma daquela.

\- Em vida foi enganada, tornou-se imortal e buscou vingança. Que acha ser o pior, a vingança rápida ou a lenta? A que fere o corpo ou a que corrói a alma aos poucos? – entoou a voz firme de Shiki-sama por todo o purgatório. A shinigami ia atrás da alma de Mokou aguardando a sentença final para que pudesse atravessar o rio Sanzu com esta.

\- Diga-me! – exclamou. A alma vibrou e por fim respondeu trêmula.

\- A vingança lenta... Que corrói aos poucos a alma. – fora dada a sentença final. Shiki-sama apontou com seu bastão de julgamento o peito de Mokou.

\- Vejo que a vingança não foi desigual. Fora também ferida, aliás, fora ferida primeiro, e o ato trouxe a devida consequência à pecadora. Perdoa-lhe-ei Fujiwara no Mokou, passará pelo lado mais raso do rio. – dito Komachi a levou pelo caminho apontado.

* * * * * *

> _"Aah, não encontrará nada  
>  Que tal se mando esta garota pecadora à escuridão do inferno  
> Que a espera depois de ter contado até sete?"_

A princesa fugitiva isolou-se mais uma vez em seu quarto e lá permaneceu em plena escuridão. O olhar inexpressivo focava o teto, podia jurar aos seus sentidos que o odor do fogo estava presente, não fosse só uma ilusão, o que fizera mesmo? Ah, não sabia a resposta, por mais que esta estivesse cravada em seu peito, na verdade, não a queria saber. Fechou os olhos fingindo adormecer, poderiam passar milênios nesse estado sem que seu corpo envelhesesse e acabasse morrendo, quão amarga vingança, sorriu.

Sua alma, ainda viva, ia caindo no profundo rio infestado por serpentes até se deparar com uma gata de pêlo preto com uma parte tingida de vermelho, o animal se transformou em uma moça ruiva usando um vestido preto e verde e a guiou para longe em direção de um abismo. Lá ficou presa à eternidade.

Os olhos da princesa não abriram mais, mesmo observado que seu coração continuava a bater.

> _"A esta garota que se alimentou de desejos e mentiras_  
>  Agora lhe darei meu veredicto  
> Mesmo que peça perdão, o tempo não voltará atrás  
> Que o sofrimento eterno caia sobre esta garota."

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic de touhou que faço, como sempre para começar uma songfic. TeruMoko não é meu pairing preferido, mas quando vi a tradução de Tsumi no Tsuki me veio na cabeça o pairing e resolvi escrever, na verdade prefiro Rinnosuke x Marisa e RemiSaku, e um dia bem distante vou tentar escrever uma dedicada a esses pairings.  
> Eu sei que a Reisen e a Tewi não são irmãs, mas resolvi colocar como sendo já que ambas recebem o nome de Inaba. Espero ter ficado bom.
> 
>  
> 
> Yukkurishite itte ne!


End file.
